Certain online reservation systems are used to make travel reservations. For example, certain online reservation systems can receive a destination and date for travel from a user. The received destination and date of travel can be used as criteria to perform a search to determine whether a seat on an aircraft is available. The search may locate one or more seats that correspond to the received date and destination details.